Demasiado pequeño para ser mayor
by Paladium
Summary: Para Draco, la verdad es lo ultimo que diria. Pero, por una vez, se dejo llevar por el corazon, y las consecuencias fueron nefastas. "Se piensa con la cabeza y se siente con el corazon. hacer lo contrario seria estupido". Contiene violacion y slash.


**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter es de JK, pero la idea es mía.

_Uno y dos... se despierta el ruiseñor..._

- ¡Yo no la amo, papa! ¡No quiero casarme con ella!- las palabras de Draco, escupidas con ira en la cara de su padre, dejaron claro que el chico había dejado ya de ser el niño bueno y obediente que era antaño. Tenía algo, o mejor dicho, alguien por quien luchar, sentimientos que mostrar, una vida por vivir. Y Draco tenía claro que con un matrimonio sin amor como el que sería el suyo con Greengrass, sus ilusiones, sus sueños, todo aquello que le impulsaba a seguir adelante, acabaría enterrado bajo una sonrisa de hipocresía.

Pero su padre no entendía; más bien él no sabía nada de lo que pasaba en su vida, ni siquiera aquello que rondaba por su cabeza, o la persona que había elegido para amar el destino. Por ello, la mirada plata de Lucius chocó contra la de su hijo con crueldad y, en el fondo, preguntas, interrogantes que deseaba saber.

- Y entonces, hijo… ¿A quién quieres?- la voz suave y susurrante de Lucius penetró los oídos de Draco con violencia. En la mente de su hijo reinaba la negación; no decir la verdad, nunca a él, pero, en su corazón, aquel que mandaba en esos momentos, la verdad perseveraba. Porque él era homosexual y estaba orgulloso de serlo.

- A Blaise.- las palabras de Draco, dichas con rotundidad y sin atisbo de duda, dejaron al patriarca de los Malfoy completamente petrificado por momentos. Pero, como buen aristócrata que era, supo disimularlo bien, mientras el odio empezaba a subir desde su pecho a su garganta. No iba a preguntar lo obvio, su hijo era maricón y quería a Zabini. Y por esa enfermedad quería poner en peligro la descendencia de la familia.

_Tres y cuatro... aparece un gato..._

La mirada fría y acerada de Lucius empezó a dejar ver el odio hacia su propio vástago, mientras este último palidecía gradualmente; no había sido buena idea decirle, pero tarde o temprano se habría enterado. Por una vez en la vida, decidió ser valiente y enfrentarle. Levantó la mirada que en algún momento había bajado a su regazo, y la posó sobre la acerada de su padre, detrás del escritorio del despacho del patriarca.

No obstante, deseó no haber mirado: en los ojos del hombre adulto empezaba a distinguirse el odio dirigido directamente a él. Pero no se asombró en lo absoluto, algo dentro de él sabía que nunca se tomaría bien la noticia. Sin embargo, el pájaro quería salir de una vez por todas de la jaula de oro en la que su padre le había encerrado, y volar hacia la libertad de la mano de su pareja.

Los acontecimientos se precipitaron; levantándose con rapidez, Lucius blandió su varita contra su propia sangre, y Draco salió despedido contra la pared, chocando violentamente contra la estantería de madera gruesa, haciendo que los libros cayeran a su alrededor. No obstante, se repuso rápido y, sabiendo que luchar contra su padre sería un suicidio, corrió como pudo hasta la puerta del despacho, saliendo al pasillo tambaleantemente.

_Cinco y seis... ¿es que no lo veis?..._

Draco corrió por el pasillo de blanco e impoluto mármol sin saber dónde esconderse. Rozando su cabeza, un hechizo impactó contra la ventana, haciendo que el muchacho mirara detrás suyo; Lucius le seguía a la zaga de cerca, pero sus años no le permitían poseer la agilidad y la velocidad de su hijo. Rápidamente, el vástago dobló la esquina, patinando por la superficie brillante y pulida, y, al final del pasillo, vio una única puerta, su perdición.

Decidió luchar; desenfundando su varita, todavía al principio del corredor, se colocó en la posición que se le había enseñado en las clases de duelo. Y, segundos después, la figura estilizada de su padre apareció por la esquina, formando una sonrisa burlesca cuando observó a su hijo, pálido y ligeramente tembloroso.

- ¡Vaya, pero si va a luchar!- se burló cruelmente el adulto.- Te crees suficientemente mayor para tomar tus propias decisiones, Draco, pero solo eres un crío.

Las palabras de su padre enervaron al muchacho, que decidió lanzarse al ataque. Los hechizos de Draco eran rápidamente disueltos por su padre, que parecía aburrido por el combate, mientras el chico se esforzaba por derrotarle. No obstante, un expelliarmus del adulto fue suficiente para que la varita de Draco saltase por los aires, cayendo al suelo y dejando al chico totalmente desprotegido. Rápidamente, empezó a correr en dirección a su única salida: la pequeña puerta al final del pasillo.

_Siete y ocho... lo hará para bizcocho..._

- Vamos, Draco, afronta las consecuencias de tus actos, si tan mayor eres.- se mofó el adulto.

El chico cerró la puerta por dentro, atrancándola con una silla; aquella habitación era la biblioteca personal de su padre y, por tanto, nunca había entrado. Demasiado pronto, el manillar bañado en oro de la puerta se movió intentando abrirla, y sin saber que más hacer contra los recursos de su progenitor, se escondió tras una estantería repleta de libros oscuros. Y, tal y como esperaba, la puerta se abrió con un ruido ensordecedor.

Segundos más tarde, el silencio hizo acto de presencia en la inmensa habitación. Y, finalmente, la voz de su padre resonó en la estancia, manchada con tintes demenciales:

- Vamos hijito, te dare un regalito si te portas bien y sales ahora.- Desde su posición, Draco vio como los ojos de Lucius escaneaban fríamente la habitación, mientras sellaba la puerta a base de magia.

Draco tragó en seco, todavía oculto en la estantería; el cariz de la situación había cambiado a insostenible. Se encontraba encerrado en una habitación que no sabía que existiera, con su padre furioso y sin varita que pudiera protegerle. De repente, algo se encendió en su mente: ¿Qué pensaba hacer su padre con él? No tuvo que esperar mucho hasta que la solución a su pregunta llegó:

- Si tanto te gusta que te la metan… ¿Por qué no me dejas probar a mi también, chico?

Rápidamente, el adolescente se movió con sigilo y la mente obnubilada por las palabras de su padre; sabía que su estancia en Azkabán le había cambiado, tanto externa como internamente, pero no hasta esos extremos, rayando en la locura. Su piel alabastrina palideció aun más, mientras encontraba el escondite perfecto: el escritorio antiguo. Silenciosamente se ocultó bajo la madera, esperando que su padre desistiera de esas ideas dementes y se fuera.

Pero no fue así.

_Nueve y diez... se lo va a comer..._

Antes de que se diera cuenta, los ojos acerados de su padre se habían posado sobre los suyos con tintes demenciales en ellos, mientras una sonrisa insana se empezaba a formar en sus delgados y pálidos labios. Con fuerza, Lucius agarró del cabello a su primogénito y le sacó sin dificultad alguna de su escondite, tirándole al suelo. Y, cuando su mano se posó sobre su cuello para retenerle en una incómoda posición mientras maniobraba, pudo sentir como el chico temblaba de puro miedo.

- Nunca has sido un Gryffindor, Draco. No intentes serlo ahora, puta, y disfruta.

Rápidamente Draco se vio levantado del suelo frío y duro y, con un empujón en la dirección correcta, chocó contra el antiguo escritorio. La mano de su padre se posó sobre su cabello y, agarrándolo con fuerza, tumbó su torso sobre la superficie de madera oscura y gruesa. A pesar de la energía de su hijo y el empeño que ponía en tratar de liberarse, Lucius seguía siendo más fuerte que su vástago y, con facilidad, Draco vio como su pantalón, junto con su ropa íntima, caían al suelo, quedando en sus tobillos.

Se sintió humillado y débil. Por permitir que un loco sin escrúpulos le mancillase, porque aquel no era su padre. Escuchó el ruido de la cremallera metálica del pantalón de Lucius, e inconscientemente cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes con fuerza. Sabía lo que vendría a continuación; Blaise y él no eran unos santos, y el sexo era algo habitual en su vida; aquello que su padre iba a hacer a la fuerza lo había hecho Draco con su pareja varias veces, todo consentido.

Antes de lo esperado, sintió como Lucius rasgaba su interior de una estocada rápida, y las lágrimas retenidas en sus ojos empezaron a fluir por sus mejillas; el recto le quemaba, mientras la sangre empezaba a borbotear fuera de su ano. No obstante, no gritó: su orgullo roto era todo lo que le quedaba, pero el grito estrangulado quedó en su garganta. Con rapidez, el hombre empezó a moverse en su interior, hasta que, tras unos minutos infernales, con un gemido gutural y dos estocadas, se vino dentro del chico. Antes de desmayarse, sintió como su padre acercaba sus labios hasta su oreja y susurraba en ella:

- Te casarás con Greengrass y dejarás de verte con ese maricón, Draco.- Tras una pausa, añadió con sadismo.- O si no esto se volverá algo habitual.


End file.
